


The Story Of A Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Big Gay Love Story, Couch Cuddles, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Gradual smut, Heartbreak, Hurt, Lemon, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pain, Smut, Soulmates, True Love, story time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kageyama had a love, a love he loved so much. And one day, that love, loved him back.Until one day Kageyama fucked up.Then it all went down the drain





	The Story Of A Boy

There this story. It’s about a boy. Is name is Kageyama Tobio, but that’s not important.

This boy had a soulmate. Their name isn’t of any importance of right now.

Anyway, in said story, Kageyama falls in love with his soulmate, without knowing their his soulmate. They face trouble, bullies and pain.

But they did't care, they’re in love.

Until there was an accident. This accident wasn’t major, but it still caused a lot of trouble

That story, is this story. So get prepared, because this isn’t smooth sailing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading My Lovelies~~~


End file.
